Bad Boys
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel has a boyfriend the force doesn't like. They try to talk him out of going out of this one, but he thinks he's in love until he gets hurt one night. And the force is there to help him through it. Fluff, One shot.


Two weeks he had been dating the same boy. Half drule, half human, mostly human looking with black hair, green eyes, and a medium build. The only parts about the boy that were drule were his ears that had a slight point, and his skin had a slight purple tint to it. The boy went around in ripped jeans and faded old t-shirts, a leather jacket that was to big for him around his shoulders and expensive boots on his feet. The boys attitude was less than desirable, charming enough to get a date, but bad enough that any parental figure or flat out adult knew to keep children away if they could.

So when Daniel introduced the boy to the force as his new boyfriend, namely to Lance and Keith, they knew the boy was no good and had tried to talk Daniel into dumping him. Because while Daniel had a bit of a wild side himself, he was still a good kid with as pure of a heart as a fifteen year old boy could have, and the force knew this. They just didn't want to see him hurt by this boy.

Of course Lance and Keith could both be a little over protective of Daniel when it came to him dating, had been even before he came out as gay and became even more so after he came out. So when they tried to talk Daniel out of it, he just laughed and told them they give him the same speech every time and walked away. Allura talked to him to, but he was convinced he was in love and wouldn't dump the boy even when bribed with a chance to pilot black alone for a full hour.

In the end the best they could get out of him was his boyfriend had to have him home by ten thirty, and the boyfriend gone by eleven, or he wouldn't be aloud to see his boyfriend again for a week.

The boyfriend knew this rule, was told by every member of the force, twice, before he was aloud to take Daniel out to dinner for their second date. He always got Daniel back exactly ten seconds before curfew and stayed until just a minute before his dead line for the day. Then he would come to get Daniel again as soon as training let out.

Either Lance, Keith, both, or sometimes even Hunk, would walk Daniel to the door and remind the boyfriend of the curfew before letting him go out. They boyfriend would just smirk and say he knew, before charming Daniel into kissing him right then and there in front of them and leaving.

If anyone even mildly liked the boy to start, or thought of giving him a chance, by the middle of the second week the whole force hated him.

He was rude, and when Daniel wasn't around he insulted them harshly. When he was with Daniel in front of them, he made sure to show them exactly how well he had the cadet wrapped around his finger. Made Daniel kiss him, asked Daniel to tell him he loved him and Daniel would, touched Daniel inappropriately to a point it clearly made the cadet uncomfortable, but he barely, if ever, complained because the boy had Daniel charmed so well.

On the last night of their relationship Daniel had dressed slightly nicer, black jeans and a white top rather than his cadet uniform or normal jeans and a clean t-shirt. He said his boyfriend told him they were going to be doing something nicer that night, more romantic.

Lance and Keith both walked him to the door, gave the boyfriend the typical reminder, and let them go.

They wished they hadn't when Daniel ran home crying ten minutes past curfew. His eye blackened, lip bloody, and clothes torn, he was a wreck. He told them his boyfriend had hurt him bad, that the boy had wanted to take things to far and when he said no the boy attacked him. When he told them he wanted to break up, but was scared and didn't know how, they told him to get some rest and let them handle it.

And so they did.

The next morning Daniel received an apology letter and the news the relationship was over. He cried again, both sad and happy tears now, and he thanked and apologized to the force for everything. They told him there was no need for sorry, that they were his family now and would protect him no matter what.

And when they met the next boyfriend three weeks later, they made a new rule.

Every force member has to question the boyfriend first and at least one of them had to be there on the first date. Annoying as it was, Daniel knew it was just their way of letting him know they loved him. So, on the most awkward date of his life, Daniel shared dinner with both his new boyfriend and Pidge.

 **And so I have written another one shot due to boredom. I hope you enjoyed my second fic on my come back to Voltron, and thank you all for your continued support. Anyway, check out my other fics if you liked this, and reviews are awesome!**


End file.
